Wafflepwn
Jack Quire (born May 29, 1994) well known as Wafflepwn, '''is an American YouTuber who joined back in 2008. He started recording his crazy brother '''Stephen Quire (born July 28, 1993) raging in 2009. Stephen's nickname is Squirrel Boy. Still in 2015, people can't decide if it is real or fake, even though Stephen has admitted that it's fake. Greatest Freak Outs (Series) Greatest Freak Out The first episode was made in May 2009. It's about Stephen raging in his room because their mother canceled Steven's World Of Warcraft account. Greatest Freak Out 2 The second episode was about Stephen raging on his computer because someone (who is actually Jack) is betraying him on a video game. Greatest Freak Out 3 For Stephen's 16th birthday his family bought him a truck for $200, and when he saw it he didn't like it. He went in the garage and took a baseball bat and started swinging it at the truck. Greatest Freak Out 4 Their parents weren't home and Stephen was playing his dad's guitar. Jack was telling Stephen that he sucks at guitar. Stephen got mad, and destroyed the guitar and a clock hanging on the wall Greatest Freak Out 5 They had a really bad microwave, and Stephen put a microwave meal in it. Because the microwave didn't heat it up, Steven threw it out of the house, and destroying it in the process. Greatest Freak Out 6 Their parents weren't home, and their grandmother was babysitting them. Stephen and their grandmother had a fight over the TV. The grandmother wanted to watch the news and Stephen wanted to watch something else. After she hit Stephen with a paddle, the grandmother left the house. Greatest Freak Out 7 Their mom said that Stephen needs to clean the carpet with the vacuum cleaner, but then the vacuum cleaner died and Steven threw it on the ground, destroying it in the process. His dad finds out and they end up chasing each other in the yard. Greatest Freak Out 8 Jack and Stephen are playing Guitar Hero and Steven raged because he was losing a game with his brother Jack. And then he attacked him. Greatest Freak Out 9 Jack and Stephen were watching wrestling, and Steven got mad because Jack wouldn't admit that someone got lucky, so he destroyed his bedroom door in the process. Greatest Freak Out 10 Stephen was doing gymnastics because someone in his MMA class told him he was not flexible. Jack recorded him and he became angry, and ran out of the gymnastics place. Greatest Freak Out 11 Stephen broke the family TV set (not captured on film) because his parents wouldn't let him buy Halo. Their mother called the cops on Stephen. The cop sprayed Steven with pepper spray, after he kept hitting the cop. Greatest Freak Out 12 Stephen was grounded and his parents shut down the internet and then Stephen took a really expensive chair outside and crushed it with a Hummer after his mom refused to turn it back on. Greatest Freak Out 13 Jack did a promo video for TheHappiestCompany.com and they said that he did really good. And they then brought Stephen there and then Stephen thought that the guy from TheHappiestCompany.com said that he is gay. Stephen pushed him on the floor and then Stephen started breaking their stuff. Greatest Freak Out 14 Their dad started to teach Stephen how to swim, because Steven has a fear of the water. And then because Stephen was disgusted with his dad he pushed him in the water. And then Stephen threw lawn chairs on his dad. Greatest Freak Out 15 For his 18th birthday Stephen wanted a tattoo. But then he was screaming and raging because it hurt. He ended up running out of the building. Greatest Freak Out 16 Steven started to learn how to make food in school, so he started calling himself a chef, and then Jack started to prank him because of that. Greatest Freak Out 17 Their mom became really mad because Stephen started cooking so much and he didn't clean up his mess. And then Stephen raged and he threw several pans outside instead of in the dishwasher. His dad comes home, and starts chasing him in the yard. Greatest Freak Out 18 Their mom bought them a cat and Stephen hates cats. So Jack started prank him with the cat outside and then Stephen went into their car and went somewhere. Greatest Freak Out 19 Stephen got his 3rd speeding ticket so his parents took his keys and told him to ride the bus to school. So he raged and made a mess in his room like in Greatest Freak Out 1. Greatest Freak Out 20 The whole family went on a boat while on vacation, and Stephen didn't listen to the owner of the boat so the owner pushed him of the boat and his dad jumped in because Stephen doesn't know how to swim. (as seen is Greatest Freakout 14) Greatest Freak Out 21 Their sister came over for a few days. They were going to take Stephen's room. Stephen raged because they wanted to be in his room, and he was going to have to sleep on the couch. Then, all of his sister's stuff was thrown down the stairs. Their dad then came and started attacking Stephen. Greatest Freak Out 22 It was his sister's last day at their house. Stephen started raging because he wants his room back. Then the father started attacking Stephen because of his behavior. Greatest Freak Out 23 Stephen built a Batmobile (Steven loves Batman) and then Jack came to his Batmobile and started joking with him, and Jack touched something and the car started stinking so Steven started attacking Jack. Greatest Freak Out 24 Stephen sold his truck so he can buy the seats for the Batmobile. They refused to let him take the Batmobile to ComicCon in San Diego. Stephen started raging, then his dad attacked Steven because of his behavior. Greatest Freak Out 25Category:Users that joined in 2008Category:Male YouTubersCategory:American YouTubersCategory:One Million Subscribers Stephen needed to go on a float at a local parade, but he didn't want to so he destroyed it. But then he had a fight with the owner of the float, who ended up hitting him. Greatest Freak Out 26 Jack started ringing the bell while Stephen was watching Spongebob Squarepants. Stephen then went out to see who it was. Jack locked the door so Stephen was outside and locked out of the house. Greatest Freak Out 27 Jack filmed Stephen while he was dancing to Gangnam Style. Stephen saw him so he attacked Jack, but Stephen ended up getting hurt in the process. Greatest Freak Out 28 Stephen quit his 3rd job. and his mother was not happy. So their mother shut down Steven's computer but then Steven took Jacks old TV after noticing he was filming and broke it. Greatest Freak Out 29 Stephen was going to work for his Uncle Phillip. Stephen raged because he doesn't want to go there and claims that he hates Uncle Phillip. Stephen started trashing his parents room and took a picture and went outside of the house. He threw it in the snow and his dad chased him until his dad got cold. Greatest Freak Out 30 Stephen and Jack's niece screams that her tooth hurts while in the pool. Stephen flipped out and pulled her tooth out, causing a lady to hop in the pool and grab Stephen. Greatest Freak Out 31 The most recent episode is about Stephen going to sell random things in his house at a swap meet. Stephen saw Jack filming and accused him of harrassing him. Jack took the keys and acted like he threw them, so Stephen went in the yard looking for them. Jack went inside with the keys, and locked Stephen out of the house. Similar YouTubers Bradley Ziegler McJuggerNuggets TheAngryGranpaShow Interviews ]] Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers